


You Owe Me A Kiss

by notexactlylegal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry is love, larry one shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrystylinson, one direction - Freeform, onedirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One When it's date night and Louis isn't too sure that Harry's idea is the best until something goes wrong and it ends up with Louis laughing at Harry. Isn't it always like that? lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me A Kiss

"Harry, we're gonna drown." Louis said, seriously. Harry just laughed at him.  
"No we won't, silly. I'm taking care of this!"  
"That's what's worries me." Harry glared at his boyfriend.  
"Stop complaining, you shit, and enjoy the beautiful weather." 

Normally, Louis would have a quick come back because he would never allow someone to call him a shit and not having the last word. But since it was Harry, Louis didn't mind being called a shit. He was so whipped. 

It was date night and Harry has been planning this day for weeks. The two of them were sitting in a little row boat and Harry sat and paddled with the oars. Harry had gone all in with his outfit and looked like a proper sailor. He even had a hat on. Louis smiled at the sight and he felt happy. Happy to be here with Harry and no one else. It wasn't often they had some alone time but when they had it was always the highlight and they always had fun together. It didn't matter what they did, if people where around or not or if they were.. eh.. in more private environments.. They always had the best time and their love for each other only grew stronger throughout the years. 

It was going good for Harry and Louis was impressed. He thought that they would end up in the water within five seconds but they've been out here for almost an hour. 

The two love birds sat and talked old memories from the early days of One Direction and now that discussed that time when Louis and Zayn pranked the other three, with the help of a woman pretending to go in labor. 

"That was so not funny!" Harry said but Louis couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"Yes it was! Oh my god, it was so funny. You were so freaked out!"  
"Of course I was! I thought she was gonna have the kid right there, I started planning out how to help her!" Now Harry was laughing too, along with Louis.

"I was better than Niall! Sure, I freaked out but at least I tried to help! That can not be said about, Nialler!"  
"Yeah, that's true. Wasn't it Liam who ran around, looking for a phone?"  
"Yeah, he was looking for her phone so he could call her husband. Oh my god, that was insane."  
"It was hilarious, you were so bad. You were so bad."  
"Well, I would love to see how you would react. You would be terrible!"  
"Better than you!"  
"Huh, you wish."

Harry began to stand up.  
"What are you doing?" Louis asked with fear.  
"Would you calm down? Jesus, stop panicking."  
"I will stop panicking when you sit down again. You don't stand up in a boat, Harry. That's just common sense!"  
"Well, tell that to the people in Italy."  
"What? Italy? What are you talking about? Please, sit down were gonna fall!"  
"In Italy in Venedig they stand up in the boat and paddles. I wanna do that too. I wanna try it."  
"You can try it, when I'm not in the boat!"  
"Relax, I have one hundered percent control." 

Harry said and bent down to get the two oars. While doing that he lost his balance and fell over board right in to the cold water.  
"Harry!" Louis shouted, worried and sigh in relief when he saw Harry's head above the water. Water was dripping from Harry's nose, eyelashes and his long curly hair. He looked miserable and Louis couldn't stop himself from laughing, not because he tried too because this was just hilarious. 

"Oh my goodness, Harry! Oh my god!" Louis couldn't stop laughing and Harry glared at him.  
"It's not funny! Why are you always laughing at me?"  
"Because you make it so easy for me." Louis said between laughter and Harry splashed some water at him. "Hey, don't do that!"

Harry started to swim closer to the boat and grabbed the edge of the boat.  
"Hi, there. Can I help you with something?" Louis said with a smirk o his face. Harry leaned closer to Louis and said slowly.  
"Yes you can. I'm am in desperate need of a kiss." 

Louis really should've seen it coming. He shouldn't have been so stupid to actually kiss him, but c'mon! His lips are so kissable. 

Louis leaned in to kiss Harry sweetly but while doing that, he felt a wet hand on his arm and another one on his waist and it only took Harry about one second to drag his boyfriend with him in to the water.  
Louis quickly got his head over the water and he heard Harry laugh at him. 

"You. Dick!" 

Harry was still holding on to the boat so Louis grabbed his arm and pulled himself closer to Harry. 

"You should've seen it coming, babe." Harry said with a smile. Louis shook his head at Harry but then looked up at him and smiled. Even now, Louis were still happy because he was with Harry. Harry always did that to him. Made him feel happy and loved.  
"What is it? What are you thinking?" Harry asked, since he noticed Louis staring. Louis blushed a bit but then smirked.  
"I believe you owe me a kiss."  
"Oh, really? Is that so?" Harry asked and Louis pressed his lips against Harry and the two of them melted into the kiss. 

If the water hadn't been so freaking cold, they probably would have stayed there forever. Forever in each others arms. Exactly where the belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, at least a little? :D (twitter: its_amnesia / Instagram: inlovewithnina) :)) /S


End file.
